Harry Potter gets Facebook
by Thestrals Moonlight
Summary: This is the result if the Harry Potter character get facebook. Rated T for cursing and perverted chats in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter gets Facebook

**Chapter 1-Book face?**

_Harry Potter is now online_

_Ron Weasley is now online_

_Hermione Granger is now online _

**Harry Potter:**What is this thing?

**Ron Weasley:**Yeah I want to know what this thing

**Harry Potter: **Hey Hermione, what is this thing?

**Hermione Granger:**It's called Facebook

**Ron Weasley:**Book face?

**Hermione Granger :**No Ron, its Facebook

**Rone Weasley: **No, it's book face

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Hermione Granger: **Facebook

**Ron Weasley: **Bookface 

**Harry Potter: **WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!

**Ron Weasley: **Oh you just go brood in your corner.

**Harry Potter: **I don't brood!

**Hermione Granger: **Um, you kind of do Harry.

**Harry Potter: **No I don't!

**Ron Weasley: **Harry, hate to breaks this to you but Hermione is NEVER wrong.

**Harry Potter: **At least I don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon

**Hermione Granger: **You just admitted that you brood in a corner. 

**Harry Potter: **What the- DAMNIT!

**Ron Weasley: **hahaha lol Harry just pwned himself ROFL!

**Harry Potter: **Shut up.

_Severus Snape is now online_

**Severus Snape: Detention** Mister Potter

**Harry Potter: **WTF! What did I do! Guys tell him I didn't do anything!

_Hermione Granger is now offline_

_Ron Weasley is now offline_

**Harry Potter: **For the record, I didn't do anything

**Severus Snape: **Really?

**Harry Potter: **Really.

**Severus Snape: **It's 9:30am.

**Harry Potter: **Sooooo...

**Severus Snape: **Your potions class is at 9:30am

**Harry Potter: **DAMNIT!

**Severus Snape: **Busted...


	2. Serious or Sirus?

**(N/ADisclaimer- I don't own Potter. Not yet anyways...**

**ThatSWguy: I do not watch abortions for fun**

**Flaming like Charizard: Stop private messaging me. And I DO NOT love you, nor will I ever.**

**Rachel Weasley: I know! That was my favorite part to write. Oh and I love your stories! I have read all of them! My favorite is "Bloody Hell Time Travel!" It was HULARIOUS!**

**Anyways, on with the story!)**

**Chapter 2- Serious or Sirius?**

_Harry Potter is now online _

_Hermione Granger is now online_

_Ron Weasley is now online _

_Albus Dumbledore is now online _

_Sirius Black is now online _

_Remus Lupin is now online_

**Harry Potter**: Voldemort is back

**Albus Dumbledore**: ARE YOU FU**ING SERIOUS

Harry Potter: No. I'm fu**ing Ginny

**Ron Weasley:** YOU FU**ED MY SISTER!

**Harry Potter:** Duh. Who hasn't? By the way, I think either Hermione or Professor Lupin is fu**ing Sirius

**Hermione Granger:** Not me. I'm fu**ing Victor

**Ron Weasley:** WHAT!

**Hermione Granger: **What's you with you in caps-locks? Are you jealous?

**Ron Weasley**: Uh...no...I just thought you um...broke up with him.

**Hermione Granger:** Do you ever listen to me? I told you and Harry yesterday we got back together.

**Harry Potter**: BACK TO THE POINT!

**Hermione Granger: **What's the point?

**Harry Potter:** The point is who my godfather is fu**ing.

**Hermione Granger:** I thought was Voldemort returning.

**Harry Potter:** Well this is more important.

**Remus Lupin:** Ron was wrong in his first year. Harry, you need to sort out your priorities.

**Harry Potter:** Oh shut up. Anyways... If Hermione is fu**ing Victor, does that mean Proffessor Lupin is fu**ing Sirius?

**Remus Lupin**: *sigh* I am fu**ing Tonks. Stupid fanfictions...

**Harry Potter**: Well then who the hell is fu**ing my godfather!

**Sirius Black**: No one fu**s Sirius Black, Sirius Black fu**s them. PLAYA!

**Remus Lupin:** Oh Merlin... and you wonder why Lily never talked to you.

_Remus Lupin is now offline_

**Sirius Black: **PLAYA!

**Hermione Granger:** How did a conversation of Voldemorts return change to who Sirius is fu**ing?

**Ron Weasley:** How the HELL would we know? Your the only smart one here.

**Hermione Granger:** That's not true! Dumbledore is really smart.

**Albus Dumbledore:** No. Actually I just blackmailed Minerva to write my speechs

**Harry Potter:**WHAT!

**Hermione Granger: **WHAT!

**Ron Weasley:** I'm hungry...

**Albus Dumbledore:** Um...well...um

_Albus Dumbledore is now offline_

**Harry Potter:** Well...That was awkward

**Ron Weasley:** I'm still hungry...

**Harry Potter:** Well then get off here fatty!

**Ron Weasley:** Okay.

_Ron Weasley is now offline_

**Hermione Granger: **But seriously, how did a conversation of Voldemort's return change to who Sirius is fu**ing?

**Sirius Black:** Easy. I'm a PLAYA!

_Harry Potter is now offline_

_Hermione Granger is now offline_

**Sirius Black**: Aww. Why did everyone go?

_Padfoot is now online_

**Padfoot:** Easy! Your a PLAYA!

**Sirius Black:** Thanks!


End file.
